Sometimes it hurts
by Greekmythologygirl2000
Summary: One shot a dramatic realationship beetween bot and cyberbird. How soundwave and laserbeak met, soundwaves dramatic childhood and the life and bond between the two. Feel free to review and follow!


soundwave pov

i walked alone in the dark streets, my creators were busy as always with work or something else. i was always bullied. To put it short, this was because i was born with a horribly mis-figured face which i am forced to wear a dark visor so nobody would see. Another thing i was born with a gift of extra appendeges. i see as a wonderful thing, a gift. Others, not so much many people think i am weird and an outcast because of these things. Over the years with many bullies and beatings i had hardened i became void of emotion or so people thought.

i actually have emotions i just hide it very well, soon after that i became shy and barely ever spoke. I thought this was okay. Boy was i ever wrong! The name calling got worse and worse with different and more hurtful names i wouldnt dare think about. They called me thing like scrap heap, loser, nobody and one more hurtful than them all ...a monster. I concluded sadly that nobody really knew me. Nobody understood me. Just a mindless drone practically.

as i walked along the street i heard noises and turned around only to see the bully gang a few metres ahead of me pumping their fist and having a weird look on their face, which i have seen many times before. They were going to harm me, beat me up. Last time that happened i was left alone in pool of energon for hours until someone found me. As soon as i see them walking towards me i try to run but it turns out someone was behind me. Time seemed to stop as they started running towards me. At that exact time a fist collided with my visor making a huge crack witch made me momentarily blind. The beating seemed like it went on for hours, with scrapes, gashes, dents and i am pretty sure i had a broken arm by the sounds of it.

It was that moment i knew i couldnt stand or call for help. Helpless. I just lied there. I knew my creators would soon come looking for me, they always did because of the bullies and beating that was also the reason they have the medic on speed dial in case of situations like this. of what seemed like hours i finially heard someone call my name. I turned my head around painfully only to see my carrier come rushing toward me. I heard her call my name again before darkness over claimed me.

pain

that was all i felt when i onlined. I onlined my optics to only be in a medic room with my creators and a doctor at my side. I didnt hear much of what they were saying, just lost in my own thoughts. the only thing i heard was that the doctor said i will be alright with rest and a few painkillers. I was put in a wheelchair and rolled out of the room. When we returned home i stayed in my bed the rest of the day until recharge took over.

i awoken to painful cries and squaking? I onlined my optics and looked out the window to see a cybertronian bird flying quite painfully around with some other birds behind him? Confused i reached for the door and silently opened it to see energon everywhere and what seemed like a fight happening. Something took over me but before i knew it i was at the birds swatting them away with all my might. They all ran away chirping in defeat. I looked on the ground and seen the cyber bird beaten and broken on the ground. Boy did i know the feeling. in pity i picked up the bird and cradeled it bringing it back inside. The bird looked young, actually born just this season.

i took him inside, cleaned his wounds. Patched them and waited. Waited for what? I did not the bird finally onlined it was in a bad state of panic. When i had finally calmed down i fed him energon, before he was in a peaceful recharge. I too realised i needed a well reacharge. I watched the bird closely before falling peacefully in a deep slumber.

when i awoken the bird was gone. I looked all around my house for him but he was gone. Its when i felt i slight breeze i looked up. Only to see the top window right worried for his injuries i opened the door and ran outside. I looked up and down every street but he was gone. I heard snickering behind me and was those blasted bullies again! Dont they ever rest! This was different though, i felt something was off until i looked at their hands which had a bat and a sword in them. Then it hit me. This time they didnt want to beat me up! Oh no! This time they wanted to end me, put me in the allspark. This time i was scared. Scared for my life. i just sat queitly just waiting for the end and when they raised the sword i prepared for agony. But nothing came. All i heard was a scream, but it definitly was not mine. I onlined my optics fearing the worst. But what i saw amazed me. that cybertroniain bird was there. And attacking them?i watched as the they fighted. The bullies were broken and beaten and decided enough was enough and ran off. The bird then came back to me and perched on my shoulder nuzzling me. conforting me. Something nobody has ever done. He understands me and i understand him. We understand eachothers pain. I finally have somebody.

will you like to be my pet i ask him politly

a friend i include also

he nods once and continues nuzziling me. I raise my hand and put it below his chin raising his head a little. I announce proudly for the first time ever!

you shall be called laserbeak.

a couple of vorns later

the war has just started and their first target was my town. Great. Me and laserbeak has a very close bond ever since that night many vorns ago. I have made him a little bed in my room so he was close to since then we shared everything with eachother and never hide anything. He is really the only one i can trust. Anyway it was time to choose sides today! Autobot or decepticon it was a tough decision. I didnt really want violence but i did approve of equality what megatron wanted. My thought drift back to the bullies, how they treated me and hurt me in cold blood as if they never had a spark at all! At this thought rage and revenge went cursing through my spark. Laserbeak felt the same way. At this thought i have made my decison i walk over and stand by megatron both laserbeak and i megatrons most loyal followers and first.

a couple of vorns later

more and more decepticons joined every day some wanting equality some wanting revenge others just like violence. both me and laserbeak led the new group of followers. We were doing well and more cities burned by the day with bombings and shoot outs. It seemed more people were on the decepticon side rather than the autobots. Which was good. We had an advantage over we seen more followers coming today i looked up only to freeze. Those bullies were here. Singing up to be decepticons. I felt laserbeak freeze to. But i later learned they were not all that bad, later we actually became team mates, not exactly friends now but surely not enemys. Those mechs names i later learned was starscream,shockwave, knockout and breakdown.

present day

i quietly worked at my station as starscream and megatron were fighting again. To which always ends in a beating from megatron. I work better in quiet places i found out and i also have not much tolerance for noise. i could also feel laserbeak shaking with anger. A little while later enough was enough and we both strolled out onto the nemisis hallways. the war had changed dramaticlly that nobody could have imagined. We lost cybertron. We lost an entire planet. Our home. ever since then i never speak a vow of silence that i will keep. Everyone assumes me weird or a freak but honestly now i couldnt care less, for now i have someone that will forever understand me and his name is laserbeak.


End file.
